godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Primordials
The Primordials are the first deities or beings that first came into existence long before the Titans and Gods. They were astronomical in size and their appearances were elemental, similar to the Titans, albeit with a more human bodily shape. The battles among themselves shaped the world and universe as it is and also gave birth to The Furies. Greek Mythology In Greek Mythology, the Primordial deities are the first entites or beings born in existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and as such are immortal. The Primordials included Aether (Light), Ananke (Necessity), Chaos (Void), Chronos (Time), Erebus (Darkness), Eros (Desire), Gaia (Earth), Hemera (Day), Hydros (Primordial Waters), Nesoi (Islands), Nyx (Night), Ophion (Serpent), Ourea (Mountains), Phanes (Procreation), Pontus (Water), Tartarus (Torment''), Thalassa (Sea), Thesis (Creation), and Uranus (Sky). These deities are a group of gods from which all the other gods descend. They preceded the Titans, the descendents of Gaia and Uranus. They are also the children of Chaos the formless void who created the universe. In the ''God of War Series It's said that before the Titans and the Gods, a war broke out between the Primordials, the beings who forged the Earth. Their war was so massive it caused many natural disasters around the world, and from the rage and madness of their war, the Furies were born. The best known primordials are Gaia, Ouranos and Tartarus. Morpheus, Charon, Thanatos and the Sisters of Fate would also be considered to be primal deities. Powers & Abilities Little detail is available about the extent of their power in the series at this time. *'Immortality' - The Primordials may be everlasting. They are personifications of the eternity of nature and the universe. *'Invulnerability' - The Primordials are possibly impervious to mortal harm. They are beings of pure elements, not bound by the weaknesses of flesh, blood and bone. *'Primordial Cosmic Power' - The Primordials possess astronomical cosmic and elemental power. Given the fact that they predate the Sisters of Fate, not even Fate itself holds sway over the Primordials. They are also older, albeit slightly, than The Furies, though it is unknown if the Furies could be of any challenge to the Primordials. *'Teleportation' - Orkos, a Primordial, has the power to teleport in a shadow-like manner. *'Superhuman Strength' - Their size and mass contribute to their astronomical superhuman strength and durability, likely superior to Titans, Olympians and any other creature less than a Primordial. This makes them possibly the strongest beings in the God of War universe. *'Superhuman Stamina' - The Primordials are not subject to fatigue. They can wage war for an eternity without rest or relent. *'Superhuman Durability' - Primordials are beings of pure elements. They are tough, hard, and strong; capable of withstanding powerful blows and great pain for an eternity without relent. Gallery Primordials_2.jpg Primordials 1.jpg Primordial Bleeding.PNG Gaia the titan.jpg Uranos.jpg Sisters of Fate.jpg Thanatos 1.jpg Morpheus.jpg Trivia *The water Primordial seen is most likely Thalassa, as it is quite clear she's a female. *The fallen Primordial that forms the mountain ranges might be one of the Ourea. *The Primordial that bled into the sea and thus created the Furies should have been Ouranos, however, the blood came from a female Primordial and so it is unknown to who she was. It could have perhaps been changed because Cronos is supposed to kill his father Ouranos and this would have not fit in with the God of War mythos. **It is possible that the female Primordial was Keto as she was the mother of Charybdis and Charybdis emerged from the blood with the Furies. However, in Greek mythology Keto's blood did not create Charybdis and, in some myths, Charybdis was not born a monster. **It is also possible that she is Nyx, who is sometimes seen as the mother of the Furies instead of Uranus. *Many people consider Orkos, the divine manifestation of the oath, to be a Primordial. Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:God of War Series Category:Protogenoi Category:Allies